Better
by piperholmes
Summary: Ross and Demelza discuss the possibility of having a girl. Set between episode 4 and 5. Just some Romelza fluff.


**Better**

**By: piperholmes**

**A/N: This was originally posted on my Tumblr (piperholmes is my tumblr), but since we now have a Poldark page here I like to post my fanfic here to keep track of it easier. This was just a silly fluffy drabble I wrote before episode 5 aired. Enjoy! Not Beta'd.**

"Will 'ee be terribly disappointed do 'ee think?"

At his wife's question, Ross Poldark's hand paused from where it stroked her her well rounded belly, giving her a questioning look.

"If it's a girl," she clarified, her voice soft, thoughtful, as she gazed at the bump of her stomach, watching as the baby shifted and moved beneath her stretched night rail.

His brow wrinkled together, one eyebrow going up. "Is there a reason I should be disappointed?"

She was quiet for a moment, her hand moving to his, shifting his hand lower on her belly where a tiny foot pushed rather forcefully. A smile played lightly at his lips, still feeling the thrill of excitement at feeling his child moving.

"Demelza?" he pressed, his deep voice rumbling softly through his body into hers.

"I don't know Ross," she huffed. "It's jus' that I know havin' a boy is important, you wann'in an heir and all."

"Demelza," he repeated, his voice firm, prompting her to look at him. "Do you think I wouldn't be thrilled with a daughter?"

"My father wasn't," she snapped, her tone sardonic before her lips pressed together tightly.

Ross shifted, helping her sit up and reposition, settling her against the pillows, allowing him to turn enough to face her directly. "You think I'm like your father?" he asked carefully.

"No," she answered quickly, "but I don't've much to judge by, do we? Maybe all fathers be disappointed in daugh'ers?"

"My love," he spoke firmly, his hand moving to cup her face, his thumb gently stroking the skin of her cheek, a cheek made more plumb by her advancing pregnancy. "Boy or girl, I promise I will adore and love our child."

She frowned, turning her face into his palm. He could feel puffs of her warm breath as her body labored to breath under the weight of the ever growing baby.

"What?" he tried again, prompting her to speak. "Tell me what is worrying you so."

"I jus'…I wan' better for any daugh'ers of mine than what I had. And I know 'ee would never…" she trailed off, her cheeks pink with the pain of the past.

"Beat her?" Ross supplied, his heart aching at the thought of all his wife had endured as a child, his stomach tightening at the idea of anyone every harming her or their baby.

Demelza sat still, her eyes faraway, and he knew her memories warred within in her, pulling at her, wanting to drag her back to that horror.

He moved quickly, wanting to catch her before she fell too deeply into her nightmares, bringing his body up, moving his knees to either side of her legs, straddling her thighs. though careful to keep his full weight off her, he grabbed both her hands into his, her eyes intent on his as he moved their hands to where their child lay nestled safely.

"I will never give our child cause to doubt that she is loved," he promised in the paling light of the dying candles. "She will not want for food, for shelter, for affection. I would give my life before I see her suffer so. She will know that her father values and loves her. A daughter will be the greatest blessing I can imagine, especially if she has her mother's heart."

"Oh Ross," she whispered, her embarrassment at the praise clear.

"A little girl who sings about the house, who brings home stray animals for us to feed and care for," he continued confidently, his voice brightening with excitement. "A little girl who hungers to learn, who is kind and warm. A little girl who knows her own mind, who won't back down. A little girl whose smile will be the center of my world. Can you imagine Demelza?"

Her smile grew bright, the picture dancing before her. "Could it be like that Ross?"

"It will my love," he answered, leaning forward, his lips meeting hers, sealing his promise, then placing a kiss against the swell of their child. "It will."

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm still figuring out how to write in Demelza's accent, thanks for hanging with me ^_^**


End file.
